Unwritten
by heroherondaletotherescue
Summary: A short tale of a young healer who fell in love with a King. They say life isn't fair, but all's fair in love and war. / Caspian x OC / One-Shot


Slight AU

Unwritten

It was yet another beautiful sunrise on the shores of Narnia, the yellow sun slowly rising, bringing about the dawn of a new day. Jessenia was savouring the breathtaking view from her balcony. She sighed dreamily, resting her arms on the great stones that held up the castle of Cair Paravel. It was certainly a sight that she would never forget.

Many moons had passed, time trickling on quickly in this land. She had been saved by the Pevensies on their travels nearly three years past, and she had missed them dearly every day that had gone by though she had many a friend in Narnia.

Though she was sad at the memory of her friends, she distracted herself by planning out her morning. Walking back into her room, she changed out of her clothes and into riding gear, her preferred clothing when travelling. She also made sure to pluck out the warmest cloak she owned from her closet, placing it against the back of her chair to pick up later before she left the castle.

Jessenia was due to leave at midday to travel to a nearby town to collect medicinal supplies. The stock at Cair Paravel was great, but there was one particular breed of elder flower that her mother had always used for healing that only grew in a colder climate and though she had tried many times it would not yield in the gardens of Cair Paravel, and so Jessenia would complete her routinely travel down there, to collect a few month's supply. It would take two or three days at the most, depending on how fast she travelled, and how long she stayed in the small village near Etinsmoor where the cold seemed to linger even after the defeat of the White Witch. But it was a blessing that most welcomed.

Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning, Jessenia enjoying the crunchy bread and decadent cheese on the beaches that the castle rested upon. Once she had eaten, and taken the time to wake up properly Jessenia was in the healer's bay of the castle, making sure that everything was in place for the healer who would be taking over her role while she was gone. It was her young apprentice Erin who was only 19 winters old, but he had a strong heart, and a will to help others and that was enough for her to take him under her wing.

"Everything should be in place, if there is anything you are unsure of, this book will help you," Jessenia said to Erin who nodded as he listened closely to her instructions, hanging off her every word as to make sure didn't miss a thing. She pulled out the large leather bound book from one of the many shelves and passed it over to him, watching as he flipped open the front cover, his fingers tracing the paper with fresh ink. Though the cover appeared to be old, the writing scripted inside was new.

"Did you write this?" Erin asked with awe as he looked from the book up to his teacher.

"Yes, she did, it's brilliant isn't it? She spent countless hours perfecting it, I should know, for she tested most of these on me," Caspian announced walking into the room. The sight of Caspian always brightened her day, and there was no keeping the smile off her face when he looked at her with his soft dark brown eyes.

"Good morning, King Caspian." Erin straightened up immediately at the sight of the King. He knew that Caspian had always told him to regard him as a friend, but his title was still intimidating for him no less. Not to mention the fact that the boy admired Caspian and didn't wish to be disrespectful.

"Morning Erin," Caspian greeted casually. "It is quite a feat isn't it? I can't imagine I could do such a thing," Caspian said in reference to the book, receiving a nod and jovial laugh in reply from Erin.

"Indeed it is."

Jessenia cleared her throat, the two men now looking at her. "Well it seems that I must defend myself and say that I only tested these treatments on you after you came back from battle nearly torn apart and half dead. I was doing you a favour." Jessenia's words were teasing, but she couldn't help the light pink blush that rose to her cheeks at Caspian's praise. She couldn't help but feel like she was floating whenever he was around, it was a bad habit of hers, one she needed to break.

"I suppose you were," Caspian mused, a grin on his lips as his sparkling eyes met hers. His eyes then trailed over her form and he seemed to realise that she looked different today, her usual dress had been swapped for pants and a loose fitted bottle green shirt and dark boots that adorned her feet.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, knowing that she only dressed in such clothes when she went riding or travelling.

"In fact, I am. I have to collect our monthly supply from Etinsmoor," Jessenia said. She had forgotten to tell him when they had spoken late last night, because she had been too caught up in his eyes to focus. It tended to happen to her when she was in close contact with him, even more so since he had grown his beard out, as well as his hair, the dark locks now reaching just above his shoulders in length. It had never been more attractive on him and she was cursing herself every day she saw him.

"Which reminds me, Erin, I need you to run this down to Councilman Louis chambers, he needs to have this last dose of the remedy and he should recover within a day." Jessenia picked up the small vial that had been sitting on the table, the pinkish liquid swirling in the glass as she passed it over to Erin, who gave her a nod in reply, bowing in his departure towards Caspian.

"Will you be travelling the Western route? There has been trouble cropping up with trade there, it isn't safe to travel alone." Caspian frowned. He didn't like the sound of her travelling alone in the forest, though she had done it many times before. There had been a lot of chatter lately about small rebel gangs that had formed from Miraz's time who were opposed to the ways of living in peace with the Narnian's.

"Caspian," Jessenia said in a softer voice, ready to ease his worries when he spoke up once more.

"I'll come with you," Caspian said, out of impulse. "That way you won't be travelling alone."

"You can't, you have duties to attend to here," She said with a frown. "I've travelled alone before, it's never been a problem."

"I know, I just worry for your safety," Caspian said, cringing as he noted her become irritated at his request.

"Is it because I'm a woman?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Do you believe I cannot handle protecting myself?"

"No, of course not. I know you can handle yourself with a sword more than most, trust me," Caspian said, a small smile creeping up on his lips at the memory of fighting by her side. He knew she was more than capable on her own but if she was to be ambushed it would do her well to have someone fighting by her side, though he prayed such an event would not come to pass.

"Then why is it an issue?"

"Because a few weeks prior there was a raid on peaceful travellers going through the Western route and they were killed," Caspian said, a sigh escaping his lips. He had not wanted to tell her this particular news, but knowing that she would be on guard and tread with more care was important and so he told her. "It has yet to happen again, but I worry that it is a possibility."

"How come you never told me? This is the first I've heard of it." She frowned.

Caspian let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair which had distracted her momentarily, but she was quick to revert back to the conversation, blinking her eyes once before listening carefully again.

"The council and I decided it would be better to keep quiet about it until we had figured out who the culprits were, as not to spread fear or anxiety amongst the community."

"I can't cancel this trip, I have to get those flowers, they're used in a special antidote that most of my injured patients need to heal," Jessenia said, pursing her lips. She tried to rack her brain of other options but there was one woman who was in particular need of the flowers anti-inflammatory properties if she was to heal properly and should she not receive her treatment she would risk infection, and if prolonged, death. They had tried various other potions and remedies but none had yet to work, this was their last hope at helping this lady survive.

Jessenia shook her head. "I'll just have to take someone with me, if we collect what we need and leave we can be back within two days at most."

"Are you sure?" He asked, unknowingly taking a step closer towards her. The thought of her being hurt was too much to bear and he wanted nothing more than to go with her but he knew that as his role as King it would not be wise to leave the Kingdom for such activities.

"I'm certain," Jessenia said. "I'll be fine, Cas." She felt her face heat up when she used his nickname, and she immediately looked away from him, unsure of what he would say, but all he did was place his hand on her cheek, turning her face back towards him.

There was an unspoken tension in the room as they looked at each other, and slowly as if by the force of nature they were leaning closer and closer until they were standing almost chest to chest, face to face, and Jessenia was sure that his lips would have touched hers if Erin hadn't come walking back into the room at that very moment.

"All delivered, and the councilman gives you his thanks," Erin said, completely oblivious to what he had just interrupted. Caspian had jumped back from where he had been standing so close to Jessenia, placing his hands behind his back.

"I, uh-," Jessenia wasn't sure of what to say as she felt her cheeks warm up.

"I'll see to it that someone is assigned and ready to meet you at the stables by midday," Caspian said smoothly, returning to the voice he reserved for when he spoke to his people, not his friends.

Jessenia gave him a tight lipped smile and looked away, a small agreement falling from her lips before she turned around, not looking back as Caspian left the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" Erin asked feeling as though he had interrupted a private moment.

"No, Erin, you didn't." Jessenia looked down at her hands with sad eyes and realised that her deepest desires would never become a reality. That's just the way things worked and she needed to get over her feelings for Caspian, because she knew that it wouldn't end well.

* * *

The ride throughout the forest was an easy one, and for that Jessenia was grateful. The fresh air, and the crisp smell of pine wood was enough to relax her along the trail, her horse Aramis riding at a steady pace. She kept thinking about what had happened this morning between her and Caspian no matter how much she tried to get it off her mind.

She remembered vividly the way her heart beat faster when he moved closer towards her, the way his comforting scent filled her senses. It felt like time had slowed down, moving in slow motion as he inclined his head towards hers, their noses almost touching, his lips about to touch hers, and they would have if they hadn't been interrupted. But she also remembered the look on his face, the way he had jumped back as though he had been burned, reality setting back in.

She shook her head of those thoughts, trying to focus on the road ahead instead of her unrequited love. Just beside her was Alphard, a knight who Caspian trusted and suggested should travel with her. She had met him more than once before when he had come in with an injury needing to be healed, and she was glad for his company, and for their conversations about life in Narnia and how much their lives had changed in the past few years.

"How is your wife? I recall she came to me only a few weeks ago with some exciting news," Jessenia said, remembering when Amara had stumbled into the room nervously, embarrassed but extremely excited after she discovered she was with child, especially considering it was her first.

"She is doing well, it is our first child and so it is all new territory," Alphard said with a grin. He loved her dearly, and after years of uncertainty when she had said yes to marry him it had been one of the greatest days of his life, and now with their baby along the way, Alphard was thankful that Aslan had blessed him with such a beautiful life.

"I can imagine," She replied with a smile. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"Only our family and a few friends. It is still fresh news."

"It is, I am very happy for you both. You make a beautiful couple, and I'm sure you will both be great parents."

Alphard was about to open his mouth once more to reply when he heard a twig snap from behind them, and in a heated rush, the two travellers were ambushed. Men dressed in black masks made out of poor fabric with swords brandished ran out from behind the trees where they had been hidden, ready to attack.

Jessenia looked over at Alphard who had jumped off his own horse, his sword out and fighting already. With a nod that she received from him, she too did the same. There were eight men in total, and most of them had turned towards the knight, leaving her the opportunity to pull out the hidden sword in her saddle. She jumped off Aramis, and pulled the sword out of the sheath, throwing a great swipe towards one of the men that had come forward to attack her.

Their swords clanged as the metal collided with one another, but clearly he had not been expecting her strength with the weapon as he stumbled backwards on his feet from the powerful blow. She twisted the metal in her hands elegantly, slicing through the front of his shirt before delivering a kick to his abdomen that left him sprawled on the ground, his head slamming against the trunk of a tree.

She blocked out her dark memories from the war, and focused on her task at hand. Though she was a healer at heart, she could be a fighter when she needed to. She ran over to Alphard who was juggling three men, her eyes darting to the other four that had already been bested and knocked to the ground.

"Need some help?" Jessenia called out after she thrashed the hilt of her sword behind the head of one of the rebels.

"I seem to be doing just fine," Alphard laughed and Jessenia shook her head with a wry smile.

With fast reflexes that Jessenia had only seen in swordsman ship from High King Peter and King Edmund, Alphard stole the sword from the man he had been fighting with, stabbing him in the back, before then drawing out a small dagger that had been hidden under his sleeve, throwing it with precision and speed, hitting his target with ease, leaving another body to fall to the ground.

"That's all of them I believe," Alphard said, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was indeed a formidable opponent and Jessenia could see now why Caspian had sent him along with her.

"They came out of nowhere," Jessenia commented. "I didn't even hear them."

"Neither did I, meaning they're most likely trailed soldiers and not mere robbers," Alphard said as they clambered back up onto their horses, making fast to get out of there. "We must be wary on our way. That was close."

But before they knew it, once more they had been surrounded, but this time, there were more men and arrows pointed at them in all directions. They slowed down, pulling down harshly on the rein of their horses as they came to a stop. If there hadn't been archers there would have been a chance they could have fought through them, but with all angles covered by their enemy, they knew they had no choice but to surrender.

"Guess you should have tried harder," One of the men spoke. He stood at the front of the pack and looked to be the leader. His skin was pale, while his dark beard was a strong contrast, along with the red scar that marred the left side of his face. But even then, the black hood he was wearing hid his identity.

"Take them in. Nikolas will be happy to see the little bird that we've picked up."

It was only when he spoke those words that a sense of familiarity ran through Jessenia, and it made her blood run cold.

"It's been a long time hasn't it _little Jessie_?" Orain asked, flipping the hood off of his coat, allowing her to see his face and the very blue eyes that haunted her nightmares ever since the war, the same man who was responsible for the death of her father during those dark times.

"Evidently not long enough," Jessenia almost snarled as she was pulled roughly from her saddle, her hands now bound by tough rope. She looked over to Alphard who was staring at her, desperate for information but this was nor the place, nor the time to divulge her past now.

"What do you want from us?" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Nothing, in fact, it was a mere coincidence you happened to be travelling through these woods today. But I'm sure that we can get some hefty gold for your heads, more than we would have by robbing you."

"You're pathetic, and delusional if you think anyone is going to pay you for our lives. You may as well kill us now," Jessenia said.

"Ah, and that's where you're wrong, I'm sure your little prince will do anything to get you out of trouble. Or should I say, _the King_?" Orain asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Jessenia sent him the most furious glare she could manage but it was soon stolen by fear when a bag was thrown over Alphard head, and then soon one of her own, encompassing her vision in darkness, and then once more when something sharp hit her in the back of the head, leaving her unconscious and unsure of what the future would bring.

* * *

"It's been three days now and they have yet to return," Amara said to King Caspian with worried eyes, her hand reaching down to rest on her belly in concern. Her husband had reassured her that this journey wouldn't have taken long, two sunsets at the very most but it had now reached a third and she was unsure of what to do other than speak with the King.

"Fear not, I am leaving as we speak to see what has happened." Caspian said to Amara as he slipped his sword into the sheath hanging on his belt. He avoided Amara's eyes because he felt guilty. It was only an hour prior that he had heard news that Jessenia and Alphard had not made it to their destination, meaning something had gone wrong, or they had been kidnapped.

He had been so caught up in meetings with the council, and greeting delegates from other lands that he hadn't even realised it had been nearly three days since they had left. They should have been back by now, and he was riddled with guilt. Jessenia didn't have family left on this Earth, and Caspian had made a promise to her father before he died, promising that he would protect and look out for her. Not only that, but she was a dear friend and close to his heart, and he felt like he had failed her. He felt like he had failed them both.

"Please bring them home, I can't do this without my Alphard, and I know how much Jessenia means to you," Amara said softly.

"I'll bring them home, _I promise_."

Caspian was quick as he left, setting off to find the rest of the knights that would be riding with him. He was going to bring them back if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Jessenia wasn't sure how many days she had been here with Alphard, both locked in separate cells parallel to each other. They had been starved, only given small sips of water and food to keep them functioning on a minute level.

She hadn't been sure of what Orain had wanted with her. Apparently they had thought they were travellers and had the intention of robbing them, but now that they had captured her, they wanted to use her as a pawn in their bigger game, using the fact that she was close to the King as a bargaining chip. Well that was until she had been forced to kneel in front of Nikolas who didn't seem to care too much about the money, but who was more interested in watching her suffering hurt Caspian in the end, leaving her unsure if she would make this out alive.

If it had just been herself in this situation she would have tried to escape days ago, but since she had someone else's life resting upon her shoulders she couldn't do that. She was already worried for Alphard's wellbeing. When they had been knocked out upon being locked up, the wound he had suffered on his head had been traumatic, and he was awake in small increments, not completely lucid and it made Jessenia worry. She was sure that his condition was worsening as time went on, and without her tools or her herbs she wouldn't be able to heal him. The lack of water they were given just made it worse, and she hoped that someone would find them soon. She was sure if they spent another day or even two in this place that Alphard wouldn't make it.

She knew that Caspian would have sent out a search party if not come himself. They had been missing for more than four days now, and knowing how over protective and stubborn he was, he would have left as soon as the two day mark passed if he hadn't heard from her.

It was something she loved about him. He had this undying loyalty towards his friends and it was something she had never seen in anyone before, spare a few of the Pevensies, but even then, there was something about Caspian that was unique and it was one of these shining qualities that he possessed that made her fall in love with him all the more.

As she sat there in her cell, her back against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees she thought about him. She thought about the way he smiled at her like the she was as bright as the stars, the very sight making her weak at the knees. She thought about how he treated her like a princess even though she was nothing more than a mere servant in the eyes of most royals, she held no grand title and in her mind she bore no incredible qualities other than her ability to heal. She had never seen herself as an overwhelming type of beautiful, and she prided herself mostly on her intelligence, but that was never seen as something admirable amongst suitors in Narnia. But Caspian, he had never given her anything but compliments. She was completely and utterly in love with him and she knew that there was nothing that could change that. It was her curse, one she had willingly put upon herself.

She sighed deeply as her thoughts were riddled with the images of Caspian. He was her first true love, her first crush and no matter how many times she told herself that it wouldn't happen, that they would never be together, there was always a part of her deep down that believed there was the possibility that it could, and because of that, she could never let it go, she could never let him go and she feared that one day when he did marry, when he did settle down, that she would be lost. She let out a hearty sigh and closed her eyes, only to blink them open again when Alphard spoke up.

"Thinking about Caspian, again?" Alphard asked from his cell, turning his head to look over at her from where he was laying down. His voice was hoarse, but he was talking with her and she was at least happy she wasn't alone in this wretched place.

" _No_ ," She denied quickly. She was glad that in the last few hours he had been more alert, and she hoped that meant he was healing. She was at least happy that he wasn't looking so pale anymore, it was a good sign.

"I think you are, you get that dreamy look on your face when you think about him, it's the same look I get when I think about Amara," Alphard laughed, but soon it trickled into silence as the knight thought about his wife and his unborn child.

"We'll be home soon," Jessenia reassured Alphard, knowing the brave knight was just as afraid of what the future held as she. "Someone will come for us."

"I hope so."

"Caspian will come," She whispered to herself, hoping more than anything that it would be true. "He'll come for us."

* * *

"Nikolas, it seems you have set the bar even lower since your time on my uncle's former council," Caspian said as he circled the tall man that was now kneeling on the ground before him.

Caspian's breathing was harder after the initial fight, the adrenaline still rushing through his veins. When he had discovered the true villain who had kidnapped his two friends, rage blinded him. He knew the type of pathetic man that Nikolas and Orain where and he could only pray to Aslan that Alphard and Jessenia were safe.

"And it seems you have grown stronger, but alas, you won't be strong enough to defeat me."

"I would tell you to ask Orain but he's currently face first in the dirt outside after he was easily dealt with," Caspian threw back, his sword pointing at Nikolas's chest. "Now tell me, where are they?"

"Now, why would I tell you that?" Nikolas said, blood marring his teeth as he did so. "I remember the war as though it was yesterday, and a vision that will always be clear to me was of you murdering my brother," Nikolas spat, his words laced with venom. "He may not have been my blood brother, but Ronan was close enough. The point is, I watched someone I loved die, and now, you will endure the same fate."

"What have you done?!" Caspian's voice rose louder and panic was settling deep in his bones. If anything had happened to Jessenia because of him, he would never forgive himself.

"Why not have a look for yourself?" Nikolas asked with a manic grin.

Fed up with his attitude, Caspian knocked Nikolas out with the hilt of his sword, watching as the man's head lolled to the side. He was going to take this scum and throw them in the dungeons, and have them life out their life imprisoned, paying for their sins. He would not give them the easy way out, not when they had caused so much pain and misery not only in his life, but in Jessenia's as well.

"Search the premises, every inch of it!" Caspian ordered, his knights rushing to do so upon his orders. He rushed through the old creaking castle they had been hidden in, unable to find much until Reepicheep had yelled out.

"Sire, we found Alphard," Reepicheep announced, Alphard slowly stumbling behind the fierce mouse.

"Alphard," Caspian said, relieved they had found at least one person. "Are you all right?" His eyes trailed over his friend to see that he looked pale and tired, and there was crusted blood on the side of his head, but other than that, he seemed to be stable.

"I'll be fine," Alphard rushed out. "They took her not only ten minutes before you arrived," Alphard said, jumping right to it when he saw the worry written across his King's face.

"Do you know where?"

"I'm not sure," Alphard said, frowning as he did his best to remember. "The guards laughed and mentioned something about going for a swim," Alphard said, hoping it would help. He had felt helpless as he watched them drag Jessenia out kicking and screaming, knowing she was being lead to her death.

"There's a lake behind the castle, it's quite large and deep," Reepicheep announced.

Caspian didn't waste a moment waiting for a reply before he bound down the steps and out towards the lake, his boots leaving heavy imprints in the dirt of the forest floor. Once he reached the lake, he stopped, his feet just touching the mouth of the lake, the water swishing and wetting the leather of his shoes.

"Jessenia," Caspian called out, but he received no reply. His eyes darted around the blue lake and only was it then that he noticed a hair clip float to the top of the lake, the sunlight bouncing off the jewel that was embedded into it. His heart sank in his chest when he recognised that it was Jessenia's. He threw his sword to the ground, ripping off his jacket before diving into the water.

His whole world shifted as he swam underneath the water, doing his best to keep his eyes wide open, but they burned from the pressure of the water. He spotted her a few metres away from him and pushed his body faster to get him towards her. There was a weight attached to her leg dragging her down further and further. Her hair was pooled around her face ethereally, her eyes and mouth closed making it look as though she was sleeping peacefully, but he knew better than that.

With outstretched arms he caught her wrist, pulling her towards him. The weight was attached to her leg with a rope and he fumbled around in his pocket for a small dagger, slicing the rope and setting her free.

With one arm around her and the other above his head, he pushed his feet with more force than before until their bodies were now above water. He gasped for air, and it took all his strength to hold them both above water as he swam towards solid ground. Caspian picked Jessenia up in his arms walking her out of the lake before gently laying her down on the ground.

Her face was pale, and her lips were turning blue. Caspian wasn't sure of what to do, but he did his best to remember what she had taught him about basic life support. He pressed his hands to her chest, applying deep pressure. He was trying to get water out of her chest, but his worry for her life was clouding his thoughts and he prayed to Aslan that he was doing this right.

"Come on, Jess, don't leave me," Caspian pleaded as he continued the compressions, his own heart racing as he watched for any movement. " _Please_ , don't leave me."

Trepidation settled into his bones when she didn't move and he closed his eyes for a second, feeling his heart being torn apart in his chest as she lay there, her body still. But then, almost miraculously, Jessenia's eyes shot open as she coughed up water. Caspian's eyes flew open and he helped her turn on her side, rubbing her back soothingly as she coughed up the water she had ingested, gasping for air as her throat burned and her eyes stung.

" _Cas_."

"You're alright, you're safe now," Caspian reassured her. "I've got you."

"Caspian, you came," She gasped, her hands holding tightly onto his bicep as he held her up. Her eyes ran over his features with awe, as though she was unsure this was reality.

"I'll always come back for you," Caspian said, resting his forehead against hers now that she had calmed down. "I was so worried I was too late."

She shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips in relief. "Did you find Alphard?"

"Yes, he's safe now, you both are. We also managed to pick up your herbs in the end," Caspian told her and laughter fell off her lips at his confession.

"At least it was worth it in the end."

He brushed a piece of wet hair from her face, looking deep into her eyes. He may have tried to deny it before, especially a few days ago when he had the urge to kiss her, but after all that had happened, he was sure now that he loved her more than he had loved anything in his life. He had to let her know. He couldn't keep it from her any longer.

" _Jess_ ," He sighed. "I have to tell you something I've been putting off for a long time, something that I realised I can no longer deny. I'm in love with you, and the past few days have been terrifying not knowing if you were safe," Caspian said. " _I can't lose you_."

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and his words left her breathless.

"I've always loved you, Cas," She confessed, her eyes fluttering closed when he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She had dreamed of kissing Caspian so many times, she couldn't believe that it was happening. He was the love of her life. She gasped into his mouth as he pressed his body against hers, holding her against his firm chest til there was no longer any space between them. He kept one hand on her back and the other moved to cradle her cheek, his fingers tangling in some of her hair, the very movement and feeling of his touch setting her on fire. Her moan of pleasure when he slanted his mouth over hers in a different angle only encouraged him to kiss her with more pressure and passion than before, leaving her breathless.

"Cas," Jess breathed out as he moved his mouth of hers for a second, only to capture her lips once more. Her words were swallowed by his lips causing her to smile and break away, pressing her hand to his chest to keep him at bay for a moment despite his protests.

"Cas," She tried once more.

"Yes," He breathed out, a dreamy smile on his lips.

"Maybe we should go let the other's know I'm alive, and continue this," She waved her hand between them, "when we get back to the Castle."

He let out a hearty laugh, and it became deeper when he saw the blush rise to her cheeks. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, his hand caressing the other.

"Let's get you, home."

"Home."

And she smiled. Because to her, home was where the heart is, and she knew that wherever Caspian was would be home to her.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Now was this cliché or was this a cliché?

This idea was so random, and I hope it wasn't completely terrible. I just had fun writing it. It was something different and a good laugh. Let me know what you guys think! I enjoyed writing this little one-shot. Thanks for reading.

Til next time.

Heroherondale.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia or any other characters/plot taken from the story, it belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and creative genius.


End file.
